Las merodeadoras
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: ¿Por qué tienen que ser hombres? ¿Por qué no puede haber un mismo grupo, pero de mujeres? He aquí un futuro long fic, sobre cuatro amigas, cada una muy diferente a las otras, cuatro merodeadoras
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola! ¿Todo piola? XD_

_He aquí un posible (muy posible) long fic :D _

_Estaba leyendo un long fic sobre los merodeadores y me dije... ¿por qué tienes que ser hombres? ¿por uqé no puede haber un grupo de las merodeadoras? Y... bueno, aquí está :D_

_Todo el potterverso pertenece a Rowling __(aunque me gustaría tener su fama...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

Cuatro cartas. Cuatro hogares. Cuatro chicas. Cuatro merodeadoras.

**Parte I:**

Si uno estuviese en la escena donde se relatará parte del prólogo de ésta historia, pensaría que, allí, era un día como cualquier otro. Pero estaría muy equivocado.

Aquel día era un 31 de Julio de algún año. Un día muy especial para tdos los magos y brujas de no mucha edad. Era el día en que llegaban las cartas de Hogwarts para unos pocos afortunados. Una (o, mejor dicho, dos) de las muchas cartas que salieron del despacho del director, llegaron a la casa de una chica de familia _muggle_. Al principio, al igual que muchos de ellos, nadie en aquella casa supo de qué se trataba. La lechuza entró por la ventana abierta de la cocina, y depositó ambas cartas sobre el libro abierto de una de las niñas.

Las pequeñas hermanas, al ver que el sobre llevaba sus nombres, abrieron sus cartas.

A partir de ese momento, su casa cambió para siempre.

La noticia de que eran brujas, al principio les dio risa, y pensaron que podía ser una broma de sus padres poruqe, ¿cómo ellas, las niñas más comunes y corrientes del barrio, iban a ser brujas? Pero, al cerciorarse que eso no era un chiste, y al terminar de leer la carta, ambas se encontraban excaltadísimas y emocionadas.

– ¿El callejón Diagon es el kiosko de la esquina? –preguntó una de las niñas.

– No, bobi –le respondió su hermana, rodando los ojos–, el callejón debe estar después de un pasadizo secreto, y tedremos que recitar un hechizo para llegar, algo como el "abracadabra, patas de cabra", seguramente.

Y así, ambas niñas continuaban pensando e imaginando sobre ese extraño mundo al que acababan de llegar: el mundo mágico.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II:<strong>

Otra de aquellas cartas, había llegado también a la casa de una niña, cuyo calendario, pegado con tachas a la puerta de su armario, tenía treinta días tachados con una cruz roja, y el último día de Julio, estaba remarcado con un resaltador de color, y tenía una nota que rezaba "llegada de mi carta de Hogwarts". Aquella niña, la dueña del calendario, era descendiente de una familia de magos, y durante todo el mes de Julio, se halló muy impaciente.

Ése día, el último del séptimo mes, aquella niña, en cuya casa nos encontramos relatando, no se había alejado de la ventana de su habitación, esperando su carta, esperando el poder sentir la textura del pergamino, esperando el poder leer su nombre, y no otro, en el destinatario de la carta.

Claro que, como siempre, cuando esperamos el tiempo pasa más lento... y algunas veces, las cosas no salen como queríamos.

Una exclamación llegó desde el piso de abajo. La niña no le dió mucha importancia, aunque por otro lado se preguntaba por qué sus padres se habían sorprendido. La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que ella quería: su madre abrió la puerta, y le alcanzó una carta a su hija. Ella la tomó con sus manos, y leyó lo que, con tinta verde, estaba escrito en el sobre.

Sí, por fín había llegado su carta, aunque no como ella esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte III:<strong>

Hay más llegadas de cartas que me gustaría relatar, ya que son muy importantes, aunque estén hartos de leerlas. La tercera llegada, es quizás la más graciosa de las cuatro, así que lean lo siguiente:

La siguiente carta, llegó a la casa de una familia también _muggle_, y en el momento en que todos los que se encontraban allí, lo que menos se esperaban, era la llegada de una carta, y menos, de Hogwarts.

Una niña, un infante y una bebé, se encontraban enfrascados en una pelea (la realidad era que los dos más grandes se pegaban, y la bebé, sentada a un lado de ellos, observaba a sus hermanos con los ojos muy abiertos).

Supongo que te estarás preguntando el por qué de la pelea, y es éste: porque eran (y siguen siendo) hermanos, y, como todos, no había un sólo día en el que se pelearan.

Lo importante es que, justo en el momento en que el niño gritaba a todo pulmón llamando a su madre, y su hermana mayor intentaba hacerlo callar, una lechuza se paró en el aféizar de la ventana, sin que los hermanos se enteren, a excepción de la más pequeña.

Como a todo niño, la lechuza, que la miraba sin siquiera parpadear, le llamó mucho la atención y le dió mucha curiosidad. La pequeña intentó, en vano, tomar la lechuza con las manos a través del vidrio, y, como no lo logró, le dio un fuerte golpe a la ventana, haciendo que a lechuza se asuste, y se aleje volando hacia el techo de la casa. La niña volvió a golpear el vidrio, ésta vez, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus hermanos se enteren.

Los dos hermanos interrumpieron su lucha para girar la cabeza en dirección a la bebé, quien seguía dando golpes al vidrio. Su hermana mayor corrió hacia la bebé, y le abrió el vidrio, con tal de que dejara de golpearlo. La bebé miró hacia el patio, y comenzó a buscar la lechuza.

Mientras observaba a su hermana, algo golpeó a la niña en la nuca. Ella, murmurando algunas malas palabras, giró la cabeza y miró a su hermano acusadoramente.

– ¡Yo no fui! –se defendió él, y luego, señaló un papel que estaba en el piso– eso te cayó en la cabeza.

La niña, con curiosidad, observó la carta. Se desconcertó muchísimo al leer lo que en ella se encontraba escrito ¿una escuela de magia? eso era imposible.

Un grito a su espalda hizo que su atención se desvíe de la carta. Giró la cabeza y vio a su hermana llorando, y a su hermano, que se alejaba de ella.

La carta tuvo que esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte IV:<strong>

La última entrega de carta importante, es ésta:

La niña a la que le llegará la última de las cartas, se sentó en la mesa del comedor, junto a su hermano y a sus padres, sin siquiera preguntarse qué día era.

Todos comían, sin recordar que aquel día llegaban las cartas, y sería la primera carta para la niña de la familia. Mientras el padre cerraba el frasco de mermelada, una lechuza entró a la casa, y depositó tres cartas sobre la montaña de panqueques que esperaba a ser comida en el centro de la mesa.

Tanto la madre como el padre, sonrieron de oreja a oreja (y no porque los chicos de irían, sino por la típica emoción de recibir la primera carta... aunque fuese de sus hijos), mientras el hermano de la niña abría su carta, y la niña comía tranquilamente su desayuno, sin fijarse en las cartas.

–¿No la vas a abrir? –preguntó su madre, señalando la carta.

La niña echó un vistazo a la carta, la dejó a un lado y continuó con su desayuno. Los padres no podían creer esa reacción.

Parece que el hermano tampoco, por lo que dijo (de forma muy parecida a Ron, aunque éste no lo conozca) –¿No vah' abir 'a carta?

La niña negó con la cabeza –Más tarde.

Ninguno lo podía creer, ¿cómo podía ser que no estuviese emocionada por la llegada de su primera carta?

Pero, aunque no se notara, la niña estaba con las tripas saltando, emocionadas.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? Es mi pequeño prólogo...<em>

_Quería mostrar diferentes reacciones que se pueden tener al recibir una carta, y con diferentes familias, estatus (¿se escribe así, o sin E?) de sangre, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera..._

_Pienso luego hacer la misma situación (subiendo al expreso, la Ceremonia de Selección, su primer banquete, alguna travesura, exámenes, etc, etc, etc) pero con cuatro partes, cada una desde un punto de vista diferente :)_

_¡Chauchi! ¡nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	2. Prólogo 2

_¡Hola Hola!_

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a **Selegna Sorensic **por su revew y poner mi historia en favoritos y seguirla, aunque sea el prólogo nada más :) y a **laviisoo **por poner también en favoritos mi futuro long-fic :)

_Muchísimas disculpas por no subir el cap antes, pero no tuve mucho tiempo (ni internet)_

_La "parte I" se la dedico a mi hermana real, __**LunaThonksdeLupin**__, la "parte IV" a mi hermano Friki, __**Grytherin18-Friki, **__y las otras dos partes... a quienes que lean mi fic :D_

Todo el potterverso pertenece a Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo 2<strong>:

Callejones, lechuzas, varitas y primeros encuentros.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I: <strong>

Ya es hora de que sepan cómo se llaman, por lo menos, algunos personajes:

Jacinta bajó con su hermana melliza del auto, y esperaron a que bajen sus padres. Mientras tanto, las hermanas intentaban divisar, en medio de aquella multitud de _muggles_, al auror que había visitado su casa luego de ellas recibir su carta, para ayudarles a llegar al Callejón. Jacinta y Tamara (su hermana) desde el 31 de Julio y en completo secreto, estuvieron mucho tiempo practicando movimientos con la varita, reemplazando a ésta por un lápiz de color.

Sus padres se bajaron del auto, y la familia entera se dirigió a la vereda.

Un hombre albino y con pocos pelos en la cabeza, se acercó a la familia. Les recordó que él había sido el auror que hacía unos días había visitado su casa, y que en ese momento los ayudaría en el callejón.

La familia, conducida por el auror, se acercó a "El Caldero Chorreante", y entraron por la puerta.

– ¿Por qué ninguno de los que están afuera entran acá? –preguntó Jacinta.

– A éste lugar sólo lo vemos los magos. –respondió el auror, sin saciar la curiosidad de la niña.

Los cinco se dirigieron a la parte trasera del lugar, donde sólo había unas pocas cajas con botellas. Jacinta se desconcertó al no ver ninguna puerta, más que aquella por la que habían entrado.

– ¿Hay que decir un hechizo? –preguntó, observando las cajas, esperando que en ellas dijera algo sobre lo que había que hacer.

– Claro que no –respondió el auror–, es muy simple, sólo hay que golpear éste ladrillo. –a continuación sacó su varita del bolsillo e hizo lo dicho.

Las hermanas abrieron los ojos como platos mientras observaban cómo los ladrillos se corrían hacia los costados para revelar el callejón. Cuando "esa extraña cosa" (según las niñas) terminó, los cinco cruzaron y caminaron entre las personas que allí se encontraban.

– ¿Adónde estamos yendo? –preguntó Jacinta, deseando tener mil ojos, para mirar todo y no perderse nada.

– ¡No seas tan preguntona! –la reprendió Tamara.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? Quiero saber, nada más.

– Vas a enterarte en algún momento, pero mientras tanto cállate, al señor le van a salir canas verdes.

Jacinta bufó, pero se quedó callada. Muchas veces se contuvo de hacer preguntas, aunque le costaba muchísimo estarse callada. Los nervios que le provocaban el estar en un lugar nuevo (para ella), y más que nada, mágico, eran inigualables a cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II<strong>:

Ángela esperó a que su padre golpeara el ladrillo para entrar al callejón Diagon. No había dejado de apurarlo en todo el día. Ya quería estar en el emporio de las lechuzas, escogiendo la suya. También quería estar en Ollivander's, comprando su varita. Y además estar en la tienda de Madame Malkin, probándose su túnica. Básicamente, quería estar (ya) en todos lados -como todos nosotros al recibir la carta de Hogwarts-, sin perder ni un minuto de tiempo.

Ángela no esperó a sus padres, y se lanzó entre la gente, intentando llegar cuando antes a Ollivander's.

–Va a perder la cabeza antes de llegar al andén –murmuró la madre.

–Yo también –le contestó su esposo, suspirando e intentando alcanzar a Ángela, quien ya se encontraba en la tienda de Madame Malkin esperándolos.

Cuando sus padres llegaron Ángela entró en la tienda, donde la recibió Madame Malkin. Le avisó que iría a Hogwarts, y los cuatro se dirigieron a la parte trasera, donde se encontraban dos chicas sobre los escabeles, con túnicas que les quedaban algo largas.

"Parecen simpáticas" pensó Ángela, refiriéndose a las hermanas, sin saber que, muy pronto, una de ellas se convertiría en una de sus mejores amigas.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte III:<strong>

– ¡Mamá! –se quejó Thalía, en el auto. Su hermano no paraba de patearle el asiento, y por más que ella se quejaba y lo regañaba, como todo hermano menor, él no paraba. – ¿No los podíamos dejar en casa?

Su madre negó con la cabeza, y luego se dirigió a su hijo– Dejá en paz a tu hermana, sus neuronas de bruja la hacen enojar.

Thalía suspiró. –Si te portás bien te doy un regalo. –le dijo a su hermano. Y funcionó… aunque sólo fueron cinco minutos.

La familia bajó del auto, y cruzó la calle, donde los esperaba un auror. Tanto Thalía como su hermano se quedaron mudos al instante; ese hombre inspiraba mucho respeto… y miedo.

La familia siguió al auror hasta la entrada del callejón. Cuando llegaron a éste, la familia cambió dinero muggle por galeons, sickles y knuts en Gringotts, y se dirigieron hacia las tiendas.

Primero pasaron por Flourish and Blotts, y Thalía tuvo que esperar fuera del lugar, por indicación de su madre, ya que quería llevarse más libros de los que necesitaba; todos eran tan llamativos, forrados en cuero, con extrañas e interesantes formas y dibujos en la tapa… Cuando sus padres salieron del local, también tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a leer sus nuevos libros.

Al pasar por el resto de las tiendas no estaba ya tan ansiosa, a excepción de una: Ollivander's. No podía esperar para saber cómo iba a ser su varita.

En el momento que Thalía y su familia estaba entrando en el local, otra salió, y las niñas de ambas familias no sabían que muy pronto se harían amigas.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte IV:<strong>

Martha y su hermano abandonaron el Emporio de las Lechuzas, y se dirigieron a Flourish and Blotts, donde sus padres se encontraban comprando los libros. Martha llevaba una jaula con un gran búho negro bajo el brazo, y su hermano una lechuza gris. Entraron al local justo cuando el vendedor estaba parado sobre una alta escalera buscando un libro.

–Es tentador para patearle la escalera. –susurró Martha a su hermano.

–No me des ideas –respondió éste, sonriendo– ya vas a tener mucho tiempo en Hogwarts para molestar al viejo Filch y a la gruñona Pince.

Martha rio. Presentía que su primer año en Hogwarts iba a ser mejor de lo que esperaba, y no se equivocó.

* * *

><p><em>Holis otra vez. <em>

_Estuve pensando que será más fácil escribir (y leer) todo el suceso en el mismo capítulo, con un narrador omnisciente y no dividirlo en partes, como hice hasta ahora. Lo digo porque me cuesta mucho escribir cada parte._

_¡nos vemos en el siguiente cap! (que espero subir pronto)_


	3. Capítulo 1

_Hola._

_Éste capítulo lo escribí en muy poco tiempo, estaba viendo un video que hizo James (u Oliver) Phelps, en el que pasaba la barrera del andén y me inspiré :D  
><em>

_Todo el potterverso es propiedad indiscutible de la grandísima Joanne Rowling *hace una reverencia que no tiene nada que envidiar a la de Dobby*._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>

¿Qué andén ni tres cuartos?

* * *

><p>– ¿Vos no sos Thalía? –preguntó una voz a las espaldas de ésta. Thalía frenó en seco y se dio vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con otra chica de su edad.<p>

–Puede ser –respondió Thalía, nerviosa– ¿quién sos?

–Soy Martha ¿no te acordás? Estuvimos juntas en aquel jardín de infantes _muggle_.

Thalía revolvió en lo más profundo de su cerebro, hasta recordar a Martha, aquella niña con la que jugaba a las muñecas en jardín– ¡Ah, claro, Martha!

– ¿Vas a Hogwarts? –preguntó, observando a la familia, que se dirigía a la barrera del andén.

Thalía asintió– Claro, aunque había una escuela no-mágica a la que me hubiese gustado ir, y…

–Todo el mundo quiere ir a Hogwarts –la interrumpió Martha–, nada es mejor. Las escuelas _muggles_ son tan aburridas.

– ¿qué significa _muggle_?

–Gente no-mágica –respondió Martha, luego la tomó del brazo y la guio hasta la barrera– ¿sabés cómo pasarla?

Thalía miró la barrera con desconfianza– Rodeándola. Es una barrera sólida, de ladrillo; intentamos atravesarla y nos rompemos la cabeza.

Martha negó con la cabeza, dijo a su familia que se adelante, y se quedó observando con Thalía. Ésta abrió los ojos como platos al ver que podían atravesar la barrera tranquilamente.

Martha tomó su carrito– ¿la pasamos juntas? Vamos, vos andá adelante –dijo, sin esperar respuesta.

Thalía giró la cabeza hacia sus padres. –El auror dijo que de esa forma se pasaba la barrera. Nosotros vamos después que ustedes –respondieron éstos.

Thalía tomó su carrito con fuerza, y se paró frente a la barrera.

– ¿Lista? –preguntó Martha.

–La verdad que no e…

–Uno, dos –comenzó a contar Martha–, ¡tres! ¡Dale, nena, corré!

Thalía inspiró fuertemente, y se adelantó, tratando que su carrito vaya en forma derecha. Llegó hasta la barrera, pensando "_me voy a matar, me voy a matar, me voy a matar_", sin embargo continuó. Esperó a sentir el impacto de la (antes sólida) pared, pero nunca ocurrió.

* * *

><p>– ¡Estamos vivas! –exclamó Tamara, observando la barrera.<p>

–Claro, nena –respondió Jacinta–, te dije que no iba a pasar nada. Si recién vimos a dos familias cruzando y no se murieron.

–Vamos a buscar un compartimiento –les dijo su madre.

Los cuatro caminaron entre las personas, hasta llegar al tren escarlata. Allí subieron los baúles y las hermanas, tras despedir a sus padres, caminaron entre los compartimientos buscando uno vacío.

– ¿Te imaginas que tengamos que viajar en el pasillo porque no hay más lugar? –comentó Jacinta–, estaría re bueno.

–Qué asco –respondió Tamara, mirando lo más disimuladamente posible el interior de los compartimientos–. No te preocupes, vamos a tener asiento.

–Uf, ¿por qué no podían sentarse todos en los asientos de "más afuera" para que no tengamos que caminar tanto buscando un lugar vacío?

–No seas quejosa.

Jacinta rio– Claro, me olvidé que la que se queja siempre sos vos. –Y así Jacinta se ganó un coscorrón por parte de su hermana.

Luego de mucho caminar, encontraron un compartimento vacío, a excepción de una chica que estaba en él sentada.

– ¡Hola! –saludó Jacinta, asomando la cabeza por la puerta– ¿nos podemos sentar acá?

–Claro –respondió la chica, bajando su mochila del asiento. Cuando las hermanas se acomodaron, se despidieron de sus padres por la ventanilla y el Expreso se puso en marcha, la chica se presentó– Soy Ángela, ¿ustedes?

* * *

><p><em>Éste es, definitivamente, el capítulo que más que gustó escribir… <em>

_¿Qué les parece? ¿Muy lindo, muy feo, muy largo, muy corto…? _

_Pueden dejarme un revew diciendo si les gusta más ésta forma o dividida en cuatro partes, es más si me dejan un revew, sea el que sea, mejor XD_

_Como sea, gracias a todos los que leen ésta historia, y espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo, que supongo será un día de semana._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
